


The Lies We Tell

by Dullahan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alex is Kagami's accomplice, Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, Felines, Genderbend- Only at the beginning, Kagami is Naughty, Kagami is Pure Male, M/M, Policeman Aomine, Satsuki is Aomine's assistant, Slow Build, The Teikou gang except Aomine are Yakuzas, Wanted Kagami, Werecats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dullahan/pseuds/Dullahan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Previously entitled: The Lies We Told<br/>On a chilly night of May, Aomine finds himself pursuing what is said to be a dangerous criminal -and a girl.<br/>When he finds said wanted criminal, he notices her attractive features and momentarily loses his principles as a cop. Though, in the end, he still catches her and takes her away to the police station into interrogation about the location of the yakuza gang who backed her up and helped her in committing the crime of murder.<br/>But the girl pleads innocence.</p><p>And after several days, Aomine feels inclined to believe her.</p><p>But everyone has their secrets, and Aomine soon finds out that this girl committed murder for only one reason.<br/>To keep hers safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tiger, not Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Here I go..... with police Aomine and criminal Kagami.  
> I only did this idea because no one else did, or I just didn't notice i'm sorry if someone else did this too.  
> Now this is a true AU  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another victim was killed by Phoenix.  
> And Aomine, now twenty, the youngest officer that has ever been name leader of his own squad, was assigned to arrest her, guilty of many crimes across the years she had been active since Aomine was only fifteen years old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE NOTES AT THE END ARE SPOILERS; DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO.  
> JUST SAYING.

Perhaps it wasn't the best idea, entering a night bar when Aomine knew he should be working on his newest case. He wasn't on the night shift, so technically it didn't concern his boss wether he occupied his free-time with his assigned job or not, but his boss had specially ordered him to do it as fast as possible. With a hushed voice and a grim-looking face, he had told Aomine to do it as quietly and quickly as he could. Though Aomine didn't know why this peculiar job was offered to him, and not his team, he had still agreed to do it. This kind of case was rare, because it had to do with that infamous gang of Yakuza, Teikou. What had compelled him to agree? Maybe it was the thought of revenge, or maybe he just didn't think too much about it, the urgency in his boss's voice evident. Aomine had already fought them once, two years ago, and their encounter had left him a white scar on his left arm, the memory of their unpleasant meeting forever engraved on his body, the mark pale compared to his tanned skin. Aomine sighed as the C-cup lady placed the tequila he had ordered on the counter, casting him a seductive glance. Though it would be nice to get his mind off of things, he wasn't in the mood. His mind was still swarming with thoughts about the crime, and the one who had committed it. The one who was assigned for him to arrest.

This time, the victim was a pretty chick with blond hair, and Aomine certainly didn't fail to notice that she had double D's. Her full name was Alexandra Garcia and it seemed as if she came from America, though her Japanese was perfect. The only information they got out of her was that the one who murdered her was in league with the yakuza and their leader Akashi. Then she died. The same way every one who was connected to this assassin died. With eyes rolled until all was left was a dull grey colour replacing their orbs and with a black mark over the place where their heart were supposed to be.

They tried to save them, they tried with all of them, but it didn't work. It was simply incurable.

They say the assassin was a girl. A dangerous criminal who goes by the name of Phoenix. A girl who's every crime were done in the most precise, cruel manners, always leaving her victims enough time for the police to get to them and die exactly ten minutes after. A girl who's only known by her beautiful, dual-coloured hair crowning her head in red and black flames, red as blood and black as night. A girl's who misty eyes are a brighter shade of red compared to her hair, said to have the power to burn one's soul, to light one's heart; said to pierce one's mind.

A girl who, once plans to murder someone, had never once failed.

The rest of her face remains unknown.

And the only ones who knew how she looks like are all dead, killed by her signature twin blade.

Phoenix was the assassin that Aomine was ordered to catch, and ordered to interrogate about the Teikou yakuza gang. And Aomine intended to succeed in this mission, for all of the previous cops that had tried to do so had been killed in the hands of the deadly blades controlled by this girl. If she was a woman, how hard could it be?

With renewed vigour, Aomine drank his tequila in one go, and paid for it, leaving his seat and the disappointed lady behind. His footstep couldn't be heard underneath the loud music in the night bar, almost making the whole floor vibrate. Everyone that was dancing were matching the beat, sweating bodies everywhere, and the DJ was having his own fun. Maybe he could enjoy himself a bit. Just a bit. He glanced around to see if there was a someone that matched his type, but none of them were interesting enough. None of them really caught his eye. Sure, there were quite a bit of double D's showing off their sizes by wearing extra revealing dresses that hugged their breasts and tightened their asses, but none of them were deemed mesmerizing. It really has been a while since he found something interesting in his life. Maybe that's why. The boredom must be why he found everything so dull.

Why everything seemed dead before his eyes.

But, suddenly, something bright appeared in the middle of a sea of grey.

 _Red_.

Flaming red.

Forgetting all about his case, Aomine made his way towards it, and found himself staring at a beautiful girl, dancing like her life depended on it in the middle of the floor, graceful yet wild, watched by entranced eyes from everywhere. 

Her posture was mesmerizing. Her arms balancing themselves by the sound of the drum, and her slender hips swaying in the beat of the song. The black mask she wore veiled her mouth, but it left her eyes uncovered and her fiery hair waving in the disco light. Everything she did was precise, controlled. It was beautiful to watch. Like burning flames dancing in the wind, enlarging, capturing everything in its way and slowly ensnaring them in its grasp, swallowing them whole. And just like fire, her heat seemed to swallow everything else that was in Aomine's sight. Everything else just didn't matter anymore. She was the only colour in Aomine's eyes. At that moment, nothing was more important to Aomine than finding her and embracing her warmth. 

Then, just for a second, the girl's big, almond shaped eyes opened, and they revealed the truth to Aomine.

In that second, he saw _red_. Like a warning.

Like the rumours.

The girl.

Phoenix.

Everything came back to Aomine in that second that his eyes met the girl's. And, like him, they both sensed something about each other. Phoenix's body stiffened and she stopped dancing. Aomine's shoulder tensed as he recognized her. They stopped moving.

Everything else did, too.

And then they both ran.

The girl, towards the exit, and Aomine, towards the girl.

 

* * *

 

His heart was pounding.

His breathing was uneven.

His legs were numb.

His blood was boiling.

All he could see was the dark alley in which he ran for the last five minutes, in which he last saw the quickly disappearing form of Phoenix, the female assassin that he was chasing. Then when he turned a corner, he saw her again, standing on some abandoned boxes that served as a podium in this situation, making him stare at her from below. Phoenix was enlighten ed by the brightness of the moon, hung high in the sky, shining upon her sweaty body as she breathed with as much difficulty as Aomine. Aomine felt sincerely surprised that she lasted this long, that she lasted as long as Aomine, for she was a girl. But he shouldn't be surprised, for she was trained to kill. Her eyes were already red, but when Aomine sees them now, they were also tainted with blood. But even blood-stained, her beauty was not lost in Aomine's eyes.

"Aomine Daiki. I assume they've put you... in my trail...this time," her voice was unusually rich. Deeper than he would've imagined, but melodious and full of confidence. Phoenix was huffing, too, trying to catch her breath as she spoke. "Should've known it was a bad idea...to go to a public bar."

Aomine ignored the uneasiness he felt when she said his name, but he shook of the feeling and said instead: "You were pretty careless, Phoenix. Dancing like that..."

"What? You like what you saw?" she responded, fixing her posture and putting a hand on her hip, "I _could_ show you more."

She jumped from her podium and took three steps, her walk confident, towards Aomine's direction, then she swiftly pulled out her famous twin blades, and swished them in the air so that they formed a defensive 'X' in front of her. Aomine's hand flinched when she did so, and by the time her blades were out, Aomine's guns were, too. He pointed them both at her so that in one side, two knives were swishing, and on the other, two guns were ready.

For several minutes, no one moved, and they stared at each other, silently challenging the other to move first.

"Well, you certainly aren't as stupid as the others. Maybe you'll be more fun to play with than those guys," she said. "I can't believe they thought they could tame me. Maybe you would last longer." Then she grinned. It felt weird, because Aomine knew that it wasn't a wicked grin, and Aomine saw a lot of those before.

It wasn't an evil grin. It wasn't the type of grin an assassin could make before killing someone.

It was the sort of grin you see on a child when someone gave them their favourite pack of candies.

"I could say the same." he said as they circled each other, eyeing themselves like hunter and prey. Though none of them felt like being hunted today. Phoenix's menacing aura was bigger than a normal girl's would be, and Aomine thought he felt the scent of a male, but he shook off the feeling of an accomplice. He hoped that he only had to face one opponent tonight.

But, apparently, some people just thought that killing others were just as innocent as receiving candies. And Phoenix leapt, her face still smiling innocently when the shining blades were ready to plunge deep into Aomine's skin, piercing his heart. When looking at her form, Aomine thought that she was more like a tiger than a phoenix, her powerful jump flying in the air and her hair swishing behind her like the tail of the feline. With practiced movements, Aomine's body moved away quietly, silent as a panther as he slithered away from the tiger's grasp. Like the beast, Phoenix growled, and her playful tone from before changed into a daring one. 

"Don't be like that, _Daiki_." she snarled. Then, maybe it was Aomine's imagination, but her fiery eyes flashed yellow, and it seemed like she grew claws for a second. 

Without missing a beat, she charged, and, thankfully, Aomine trusted his instincts and ducked at the last possible minute to avoid being punch in the face by her fist. He twisted his flexible body to crush her hands, but she backflipped and landed with amazing balance on her feet meters away. Then a flying dagger that came out of nowhere was thrown at him and barely missed his head, though it still managed to graze his skin. He felt the burning sting that accompanied a cut, and, with his index, touched the small drop of blood that oozed out of the cut and dampened his skin. His tongue flickered out to lick his finger. He was rarely this concentrated on a mission.

She turned on her heels and started to run, even deeper into the alleyway. Naturally, Aomine chased after her, not abandoning, as much as he'd liked to, he was responsible when it came to his job.

After a full minute run, Aomine had to admit that she recovered fast, and he felt a cramp slowly settling in his sides, but he continued anyway.Two other daggers flew at him, thrown by the fiery red-head who didn't even look back to aim and threatened to slice his arms in half. He jumped in the air and his hand caught one of the sharp knives between his index and middle finger.

Phoenix, however, attacked again, slightly faster than him this time, and he reacted only a second later.

Aomine felt a sharp stab at his back, just in the middle of his right shoulder blade, but it wasn't that painful; he'll deal with it later. 

"Oh, _now_ you've done it," he lowered his voice so that it was suave, and for the first time, he saw Phoenix flinch a bit at the sudden change of aura around Aomine, "I'll show you."

Aomine smirked, " The only one who can fight me.. is _me_."

Phoenix was transfixed by Aomine's gaze as his blue eyes suddenly flashed like electricity, glowing in the dark. And, abruptly, she couldn't see him anymore. His dark skin made it hard for her to see his movements, but her ears picked up the soft, almost inexistent noise his feet made when he moved. And the soft footsteps were getting louder, which meant he was getting closer. 

She saw him appearing and turned her body just in time. Aomine had attacked from behind, lunging onto his prey without warning. With a jump higher than a normal human could do, Phoenix grabbed onto a pipe that was sticking out the the wall meters above and climbed onto it. She was quicker than he expected her to be and she twirled out of the way when he threw her own daggers at her, but she made a mistake. A very small, tiny mistake. A small mistake that could've stayed unnoticed if her body didn't tense as the small dagger Aomine had thrown pierced her left calf and made her fall on the ground, losing her balance.

Below, Aomine was ready and his arms moved expertly around hers, locking themselves on both her wrists, binding them together with silver handcuffs before she could've struggled. Even if she was a girl, she was strong, as Aomine noticed when he touched her skin. It was soft, but he felt the muscles beneath the skin tensing up when the handcuffs clicked into place, and Aomine's grip on her hands almost loosened when her legs kicked from behind.

When she knew that she had definitely lost, her mouth enclosed on Aomine's finger and bit him, hard. When he managed to pull away, he saw teeth marks. An angry growl resonated inside her throat as she struggled to turn her head to glare at Aomine. Her eyes glowed red, but Aomine was now sure that it wasn't a trick of the light that made her red orbs flash a golden colour in the light.

They did, for a second. And then it was gone.

Aomine was staring into those misty red eyes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS ALERT:  
> Alexandra isn't dead.  
> Everything you think you know about reading the first chapter is false.  
> It's one lie after another.
> 
> Remember.


	2. Set Me Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix doesn't ever willingly give information, and it's already been five weeks since she was chained to the lab wall. Thus, she is tortured by Aomine's boss for resistance under guilty conscience, and despite having a weird feeling about seeing her like this, Aomine doesn't object.  
> Aomine interrogates her yet again.  
> And his dream-Phoenix always says the same thing:  
> "I'm innocent. I'm innocent. Set me free."

Aomine couldn't help noticing as he drove along the highway leading to the station that, she, too, had big breasts that were shielded from prying eyes by a not-exactly concealing black top. In fact, this girl was exactly his type.

On their way, she hadn't spoken a word. And when Aomine turned to look towards the mirror to see the backside of the car, her eyes were always fixed on the glass window, seeing something beyond the mountains, that disappeared in the darkness of the night. Aomine didn't initiate a conversation, and the girl stayed quiet. She didn't even struggle to get inside the car, just obediently sat at the back without anything to indicate that she had heard Aomine's threat about if she tried to escape or harm him in any way.

 

* * *

 

_Please, Daiki. I'm innocent._

_I didn't kill those people._

_Please. Set me free._

 

Aomine woke up, finding himself sweating hard as the dream voices echoed faintly inside his head. Phoenix's voice was always whispering the same words in his mind ever since the day he had first interrogated her about the yakuza's whereabouts. He knew that what the voices said weren't true, that she was anything but innocent, but he couldn't help the growing unease inside of him as he watched her being tortured thirty-seven ways in front of him.

She was now safely chained in the control room, separated from his boss by a glass wall that was said to be a mirror from the inside. Although they tried to starve information out of her for two days, her mind stayed clear, so they gave up on this idea and continued to give Phoenix her meals because she had much more value to them alive than dead. They needed her to stay alive. She was their only hope to find Teikou. Their only hope to find Akashi, who was guilty of many crimes committed in the underground night world of Japan. In fact, Aomine never knew about the hushed gun exchanges, the illegal brokers and dealers and the criminal moves until he worked for the Tokyo Police Force that specialized in dealing with these dark crimes under the wonderful city lights that hid the ugliness of it all. That hid the ugliness of murder, suicide, homicide, assassination and all the other cases.

While thinking of dark things, Aomine suddenly bumped into Sakurai, who immediately apologized for things that he couldn't control.

"Aomine-san! I'm sorry, I didn't see- I couldn't stop myself from bumping into you! I-I'm sorry!" he stammered, his hat falling off of his head and his face flushed, "Next time I'll stop myself from hitting you, I'm sorry- I'll-"

"Ryo, would you stop your apologies, it's fine," Aomine said, his voice sympathetic yet gruff with annoyance, then he bent to pick up Sakurai's hat and helped him place it on his head before he could've said anything like 'I'm sorry I made you pick up my hat' and walked away. 

He passed Imayoshi in the hallways as he was heading to the basement, where the labs were, and they nodded at each other, briefly acknowledging the other's presence, before resuming their different tasks at hand. Technically, you could say that Aomine got along with Imayoshi quite well, if he wasn't being annoying. They acknowledged each other and...that's it. That was all their friendship was. Simple.

Unlike the short pink-haired girl that came running towards him minutes later like a predator that he couldn't escape from.

"Oi, Satsuki, wadd'ya want?" he asked when she literally crashed into him with a furious expression stretched on her face.

"Dai-chan, where have you been all day?" she complained, with a hand on her hip that Aomine guessed was supposed to be an angry look. But seeing as she was that much smaller than Aomine, he didn't feel the least threatened, but knowing Satsuki, he probably should. Or he'll have to listen to her hellish lectures about a million kind of unrelated stuff until his ears slowly wear off. "I've been looking for you since this morning and even bothered to call you! And, no excuses -don't say your phone was out of battery, I just saw you texting someone. Listen, I figured out important information on the case when I especially went to the crime scene, and I found a-"

He stopped listening after that.

Aomine sometimes wished that Satsuki hadn't been his assistant.

Satsuki must have noticed Aomine's absence, and sighed, "Dai-chan, you need to get the whereabouts of those yakuza out of Phoenix. She is dangerous."

At her words, he snapped back to reality and frowned, "I don't know why...but I keep having these weird dreams."

He almost said: where she doesn't seem as guilty as you all think she is, where she tells me that it isn't her who killed them. But he decided against it. No one would believe that his dreams were something concrete. Who was he kidding? He didn't even believe dream-Phoenix's words himself. It was only a dream.

He shook his head and Satsuki peered at him curiously, but didn't continue the conversation. Then Aomine turned his back and said, "I'm going to interrogate her again."

He didn't ask if she wanted to come.

Satsuki only nodded.

 

When he entered the lab room, he noticed something immediately when his eyes fell upon Phoenix.

Painful-looking red marks were covering her limbs were the chains were shackled and her head hung limp in the air, lifeless. The smell of blood was clear in the air. Aomine caught himself staring at her with mixed emotions inside him. Because he was a cop, hatred for everything that she had done to humanity, but because he was a human, sympathy for the state she was in. Yet there was also something else, something incomprehensible that made him angry _for_ her. Something that made him want to protect her. Something that made him want to scream and swear at the people who had done this to her. Even though she was a murderer, this just seemed wrong, cruel. Inhumane.

No, she was not dead. They still needed her alive; that, Aomine was sure of it. But this fate, at least to Aomine, seemed worst than death. The dead could ultimately rest in peace and never be disturbed. _This_ , he thought, as he looked at the scars on her skin, was torture.

He did not know why he wanted to protect a criminal. But something made him think that the word 'criminal' was not enough to describe her life; that the word 'merciless' was not enough to describe her personality; that she was more than she seemed to be.

He opened the glass door to access the chamber she was locked in, and sat on a chair in front of her, waiting for her to wake up.

Normally, he was impatient, but this time, he would wait.

 

It felt as if days had passed by before she finally opened her eyes. Her beautiful, misty red eyes. 

"Think that you can torture the information out of me?" her voice was rough, probably from sleep, or from not drinking enough water in a few days time. She wasn't looking at Aomine, but she was looking in the direction of Aomine. For some reason, he felt his heart skip a beat when he heard her voice. Aomine stayed silent. Then he stood up and walked over to the white counter, poured a glass of cold water and offered it to her but she turned her head away.

"I don't need it." the lie was evident when he saw her lips quivering from dehydration. They were cracked and dry. "I don't need you to be nice to me. I don't _want_ you to be nice to me. Go ahead, you can do anything you want, but I won't tell you anything."

"Phoenix," Aomine decided to give it a try, and used his best business-like tone to question her, "Are you in touch with Teikou? Where are they? What are they planning?"

Her mouth stayed shut.

"I need you to answer me."

"I won't."

"You are already guilty of resistance towards a crime you committed, your sentence will lessen if you tell us the truth and provide the police force with useful information." Aomine said, these words and threats empty inside his heart. These words were something that he had learned to say at the academy to say to a criminal, but when he used them now, he didn't feel that he meant anything he said. "You will be forgiven."

"I don't need your forgiveness." she responded, her lips forming a scowl.

The room was silent for a moment. Aomine thought he saw another flash of yellow light inside her eyes. There were a million unasked questions forming in his mind, but he only managed to squeeze one of them out of his lips.

"Why?"

Why are you always so mysterious? Why are you in league with the yakuza? Why are you killing all these people? Why do you set yourself as low as a 'murderer'? Why aren't you defending yourself?

Why do you act like you don't care?

Was she always this way? Was she always as cold, as heartless as she was now? Aomine could almost picture a little girl with red hair and equally red eyes, smiling at her parents when they bought her a chocolate-flavoured ice-cream, or laughing happily with her friends while she was playing with them on the grass. He could almost picture Phoenix as normal as any person on the street would've been. But that was only a picture, it was only his imagination, because the real Phoenix was before him, securely chained to the wall and looking beaten and broken.

Phoenix smiled. She smiled as if she could read Aomine's thoughts in his mind.

"Believe me, I deserve everything they did to me." that was the only thing she offered as an explanation. 

"But the thing is..." Aomine said more to himself than her, but he knew that she was listening, and even though his words were hardly more than a whisper, he also knew that Phoenix heard every word he said, "I'm not sure you do."

As he was about to leave, he thought he heard something more than familiar. Something he had been hearing every night. Something that had been haunting him during the day.

" _Please_." and her next words were muffled by the glass door, but Aomine was sure that she had said exactly what he heard her say every night. He had memorized her voice by now, and the words couldn't leave his mind.

_Set me free._

 

* * *

 

"Officer Aomine, I must let you know that Phoenix still refuses to speak about anything, and that her condition is worsening rapidly, as she refuses to drink or to eat." the doctor said as he left the lab, grabbed Aomine by the arm and pulled him to some meeting room with his boss and every other high-ranked police officers that wore a grim-look on their faces, "At this rate, she'll die. Starved to death or infected by a disease.

"She can't die before we have information on Akashi's whereabouts. She is a vital part of the plan to find Teikou. Without her, we don't stand a chance." Aomine's boss was looking out of the window.

Imayoshi was there, too.

He cleared his throat before turning towards Harasawa and saying, "Boss, I don't think she knows."

Everyone in the room looked at him as if he were some kind of lunatic, but he ignored their stares as he continued, "She doesn't protest when we locked her up, she didn't admit anything either because she doesn't know and she didn't defend herself because she probably thinks that it'll result in us thinking she's guilty when she's not. She'd rather just endure everything we throw at her! Don't you see? Thought she may still be guilty of the various crimes and it may be true that she's a murderer, I don't think she actually knows about Teikou. And everything that indicated that she may be in league with them were rumours. We were following rumours."

"But let's face it, maybe that's all they were. Only rumours."

Aomine found himself actually agreeing to what Imayoshi said, and he nodded, "I don't think she knows either. It's impossible for any criminal to keep secrets for several weeks, they'd have let slip at least a bit of information. But even in her sleep, she wasn't admitting anything. And even doc here knows that the sleeping state is the most vulnerable state of a human and when they are most likely to show their deepest secret."

Aomine's boss's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything to deny their hypothesis or to confirm it.

Wakamatsu, another high-ranking officer, spoke up. In all of his colleagues, he annoyed Aomine the most, probably because he always followed the rules, and Aomine was always a rule-breaker.

"Boss, I still think she's guilty. It's the opposite, she's admitted to these crimes by not denying it!" he exclaimed, "I think we should keep her in the lab for a few more weeks then I'm sure that she'll prove to be-"

Harasawa glared at him and Wakamatsu know it was the time for him to shut up.

"We'll keep her there for a few more days." he said slowly, his tone making it clear that his decision was final, "Then I'll decided if we should do anything else."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was good, I HOPE....  
> Ok, if it was bad, just pretend.. Don't tell me....
> 
>  
> 
> U KNOW WHAT, JUST SAY IT STRAIGHT OUT IM DYING HERE!!!  
> Thanks for commenting (if you did) !!!  
> I love u guys~~~


	3. Orange is The New Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satsuki found interesting information and Aomine decided to search the data to confirm it in Phoenix's victims's files.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS ALERT (Don't continue to read notes if you don't want):
> 
>  
> 
> The cat hair belongs to K.A.G.A.M.I  
> hehehe.....(but nobody knows that...yet.)

"This is...troubling," Satsuki's voice was suspended, as if waiting for an explanation or an answer for her unasked question.

She was currently examining the photos of every victim that had been killed at Phoenix's hands. On every carefully printed photo of these different crime scenes spread on the table, there were stickies stuck all around them, and the notes were messily handwritten-as if the author was scribbling quickly, trying not to forget what had caught his eye. Satsuki had filled in every blank space there was on the piece of paper and had even written other notes around the target in the photos. Upon closer inspection, Aomine noticed that at least one part on the body of every dead person had been encircled in red ink.

And the explanation for these red marks were soon explained to him. "Do you see it, Dai-chan? The body parts that I circled in red ink? Look closely, and you'll see that these are no knife wounds. A stabbed person would not have four uneven gashes across his chest. These are-"

"Claw marks." Aomine finished her sentence for her. It was evident.

The inflicted wounds were all the same, deep in the middle, shallow at both their ends and sharp at the edges. Though it did look like the claws of a cat, the dangerous feline that had hurt these people was certainly bigger than one. Much bigger. 

But it wasn't even supposed to be an animal that had attacked these people. Wasn't it Phoenix that killed them? Aomine saw that every victim were also encircled with blue ink around their faces. The blue arrow pointed to their thin lips, which were black, as if poisoned. After he asked what the circles meant, Satsuki's face fell. She bit her lip so hard it was turning white. 

"These," she said, her voice trembling slightly. She pointed repeatedly at the photos, connecting the circles together, "Are the marks left of the poison they had been fed. When Phoenix decides to kill, the dead she leaves behind always bear the same appearance. Black-coloured lips, four knife wounds on the body and a missing eye. For some reason, every victims of Phoenix's harboured these marks, but that's what I don't understand, Dai-chan. That's what I don't understand..."

 _I wish I did,_  Aomine thought to himself.

"And now, the knife wounds turned out to be claw marks. It seems as if the inspectors and the scientists, too busy trying to solve why none of the victims ever survived and how the special poison is concocted, were all blind to these little details. I admit that it doesn't change the fact that they all died in the end and that the key to this mystery was always the unidentified poison, but maybe these other sighs are hints as well..." Satsuki said, her voice trailing off, showing her hesitancy and suspicion. Her eyes seemed to be analyzing the scenes, quickly glancing from one picture to another, and suddenly, they lit up, "What's this?..."

Aomine's gaze stared at the places where Satsuki now encircled with green ink. Some sort of orange fur with black stripes were left on the ground near the bodies. The orange fur was bloodied, as if the animal had scratched itself and tore off its skin. His eyes narrowed.

"Could Phoenix have a pet tiger of some sort?" he was trying to joke through the tension in the air. It wasn't working.

Satsuki made a feeble attempt at a laugh, "Maybe."

Nothing made sense anymore.

But it had been a long time since the work of a murder case made any sense at all, for Aomine or for anyone else.

 

* * *

  

_'Attack of the Phoenix_

_Written by Ogiwara Shigehiro_

_She strikes once again._

_Many only recognize her by her nickname, Phoenix, an infamous serial killer known to never fail once her victims are set, to always kill with utmost precision, but leaving the innocents alive behind her blood path. Alas, her true identity has always remained a mystery until this day, and the Tokyo Police will alert us if otherwise._

_Phoenix has, unfortunately, once again, succeeded in killing a new target. This new victim has been immediately identified as Alexandra Garcia, a young 31 year old woman that will be remembered by her family and friends, who expressed the deepest pain for her loss. Alexandra, as well as every other victim Phoenix has ever killed, also bore the same marks left on her body after her death. The contents that are composing the poison used in these crimes have not yet been completely analyzed, and we will need to trust our scientists and doctors, who are working hard together to create a counter-poison that will be able to fight against new attacks.'_

 

Aomine took a pair of scissors and cut out the piece of Phoenix's attack out of the newspaper that was delivered to the office this morning. He thought that Satsuki should be impressed because he even bothered to come with her _without being dragged_.

Satsuki was currently examining Alexandra's room, the both of them having gained permission to access these investigating scenes when they came here with Imayoshi, who was permitted to look at the victims's belonging because he was a CSI -Crime Scene Investigator- that specialized in collecting and analyzing objects or items that may have or not caused or triggered the victim's death. Imayoshi was trying to find something that may have made Alexandra different from everyone else and become a target of Phoenix's as he took out his cliché magnifying glass and began to look for letters, blood, fingerprints, uncommon items, hidden messages...

"Dai-chan! Come here!" Satsuki suddenly exclaimed and even Imayoshi stopped rummaging around to look at her.

Aomine lazily found Satsuki crouched on the floor, looking underneath Alexandra's bed with her head on the ground and she motioned for him to do the same. He crawled under, and she said, a small smile stretching her lips, "It's so comfy down here, I wonder if Alexandra used to hide from her parents like this?"

"And here I thought that you found something useful," Aomine grumbled and rolled his eyes, "Remind me _why_ I keep you as my assistant?"

"Because I find things like this." Satsuki responded. Aomine was already prepared to roll his eyes once more, when he noticed that Satsuki's voice had now an edge to it, more focused, more serious than it was before. Then he opened his eyes and saw her pointing at something above his head. He looked up.

Underneath what was supposed to be the mattress of the king-sized bed, there were claw marks.

Huge claw marks that settled themselves diagonally from the upper right-side of the plush to the downwards left-side of it. They racked across the whole mattress, four big and ugly marks that cut the mattress right open. Aomine's eyes widened as he saw Satsuki's hesitant hands reaching towards the marks, softly touching the edge of the carelessly tore fabric. His own hand reached towards the open fabric and, for some reason, his instincts made him reach inside the plush.

"What are you doing?" Satsuki asked, though by the expression on her face, she was still in shock of discovering almost the exact same claw marks that had scratched the body of those victims. Her eyes widened even more when Aomine's hand grasped onto something and he pulled out a glass bottle that contained a message inside.

He shook it. There was a clanging sound of something against glass. He opened it and pulled out the rolled piece of tore paper. A key fell on his face -they were still lying under the bed. Satsuki's hand caught the key before it could crash on the ground and she quickly examined it while Aomine was more focused and interested in the little piece of paper. The message was clear, as if carefully written by a person who wasn't hurried at all.

 _'Kill Aomine Daiki'_ was written in beautiful and neat words on the piece of tore parchemin.

And  _'Akashi Seijuro'_ was signed at the bottom.

 

* * *

 

He was stomping across the hallways towards the lab. The noises he made scared off Sakurai, who was now apologizing for blocking the space he was walking in and hurried away. 

It seemed weird, it seemed impossible. He was sure that he could find his boss in the lab, discussing about what to do with Phoenix and about the mystery surrounding her. But when Aomine found the letter inside Alexandra's chamber, he completely forgot about Phoenix's guilt. He was only sure of one thing; that Alexandra, too, was somehow related to the yakuza and that maybe Aomine could ask Phoenix about the dead Garcia woman and why she seemed to have the same claw marks on Phoenix's victims under her bed.

"Aomine! What are you doing, stomping around like that?" Wakamatsu's voice came disrupting Aomine's thoughts. Not that it mattered.

He ignored him and burst into the room, slamming the glass door on the wall, not caring if it shatters. As predicted, the doctor was noting stuff onto his pad, and he kept mumbling things under his breath, every second that passed by making him discover new things about Phoenix, through her reactions and words alike. When he entered the room and they heard the door banged open, the doctor's glasses fell and his boss flinched. They looked over at him.

Aomine walked straight to the prisoner in chains.

Phoenix seemed to have woken when she heard the commotion.

"So we meet again," she said. From the blank look in her eyes, she didn't look like she wanted to answer any question he may have had.

He asked it anyway, "What do you know about the dead woman that you killed? Alexandra Garcia?"

In his boss's perspective, this question was totally -utterly- unrevealing. It seemed stupid to ask the murderer about information on the victim. But to Aomine, this was something very important, because the piece of information he wanted could save his life and maybe explain everything else that happened around him -everything that affected him and so many other people. And the message he had found in a bottle telling someone to kill him only reinforced his confusion about the whole matter, which was not exactly helping him right now. And Aomine was going to find out.

"Nothing," she answered, but a bit too quickly. A bit too defensively. And Aomine noticed the slight pause that Phoenix made when she opened her mouth, as if she was _thinking_ about her answer. Aomine noticed the hesitancy that anyone with a secret would make.

He made a mental note to ask her later, when his boss and the doctor won't be here.

"Aomine-san, I was going to inform you that we have created an especially safe yet effective machine to obtain Phoenix's deepest thoughts and information about Akashi's whereabouts. This same machine will also help us gain more specific control over her actions," the doctor made his way towards Aomine and whispered in his ear so that Phoenix wouldn't hear what he would have said, "It's been made and completed only a few days ago, and despite its -complete- effectiveness, it's never really been tested. So I suggested to Harasawa -your boss- to let us test it on _her_. And I suppose that its control over her would increase since her contidion has worsened greatly from the day you caught her."

Aomine was dumbstruck.

Control?

What kind of control could that machine possibly have over one person?

And he didn't even dare to think about what it would do to Phoenix if her health wasn't as stable as before. He didn't dare to think if what that machine could do. He felt horror when his eyes lay on said machine that Harasawa ordered for twelve men to take out from a huge safe, where it was kept for safety purposes. And then the doctor slowly took out wires -huge, thick wires that screamed danger- and placed them one by one on different parts of Phoenix's body, the most of them on Phoenix's head, connected to her scalp by her flaming red hair. She was gazing at the doctor with a weird expression. Dazed, but, inside, there was an expression of pure hatred. Her eyes narrowed, like those of a cat, and she hissed angrily when Harasawa maintained her wrists above her head for her to remain still.

Aomine looked away. He felt like he was going to yell to release her if he watched any longer.

Then one of Harasawa's men turned on the machine, that roared to life, emitting a sizzling sound.

Phoenix's eyes suddenly widened and a look of fear crossed her face. Then her eyes turned blank again. And then the torture began.

 

**It was like watching someone die.**

 

_The look of pain._

 

_The smelt of burnt._

 

_The sound of screams._

 

Echoing...echoing inside Aomine's brain. Everything seemed to stop, like the night when he first saw her light. Everything except her broken body seemed to stop moving, stop breathing. She was in pain. The wires electrifying her nerves and making her eyes turn white.


	4. He, she or...It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's not right.  
> Phoenix is more than she seems to be.  
> Everything is the opposite of what it seems.  
> And nothing ended when Aomine caught the long-time culprit.
> 
> No, everything has just begun.

_Something's not right._

_Why does she react differently from human beings?_

_Why don't we have access to her inner thoughts?_

_Why is the screen blank, when it's supposed to have written data of her memories all over the page?_

 

Aomine felt only relief when they turned off the machine and took off the wires away from Phoenix's body, head hung limp on her shoulders.

It has been exactly forty-three minutes and seventeen seconds since the experiment started, and Aomine could not understand how his boss, Harasawa, and Wakamatsu could endure all of this with a calm-looking facial expression, sometimes muttering something and taking some notes, all looking as though she were a part of the machine, a _guinea pig_ for their plan. The twisted scene was pure torture, and Phoenix's screams were already carved deep inside Aomine's memories, her contorted face painted in black and white. When he saw her pale face, almost drained of blood or any colour, something shattered inside his heart. Something...broke. And he knew that the feeling plagued deep inside his heart was guilt. 

Guilt was what he felt for not doing anything to stop his boss when they were torturing Phoenix, even though she was a criminal. No one deserved such treatment. No one deserved any of it all. No one deserved to live through anything they had done to Phoenix. And a protectiveness for the girl arose in him when he saw the process of it all.

But something wasn't right.

The machine couldn't do what it was made to do. The computer screen remained blank, and Phoenix's inner thoughts remained a mystery to all but herself. Phoenix had resisted the machine's control better than a normal human at 100% health could have done, and her health state was already rapidly declining. Though Phoenix's thoughts and actions were still inaccessible to the machine, his boss still had the right mind to stop the machine before it could kill Phoenix, burying all her secrets and memories with her. 

The doctor was perplexed as to why Phoenix, a normal human being, could resist the controls of the machine with much more force than a human. His reply and to the many accusations that Harasawa had thrown at him was more of a question than an answer.

"There's only one possible explanation," his tone had been severe, and the light inside his eyes darkened.

Harasawa's eyebrows lifted and Imayoshi's fidgeted uncomfortably when they heard what the doctor had to say. And something inside Aomine's mind clicked and he left without saying a word, ready to tell Satsuki what he thought was finally a part of the hidden truth behind all the lies -yet, for some reason, he didn't want to say...

 

_She's not 100% human._

 

Was what the doctor had said, voice hushed, as if telling them a secret. Something forbidden.

Something taboo.

 

* * *

 

 "You know that the access to the main computers and data files inside the control rooms is strictly restricted to anyone but Harasawa, Dai-chan," Satsuki said, her tone uneasy and breathy while trying to catch up with Aomine, who was almost running towards the library after he had said 'I'm going to look into Phoenix's files' to Satsuki, "It'll be terrible if they caught you. Everyone knows that Harsawa is anything but forgiving when it comes to these things and the data inside are preciously kept in the most secret and dangerous place in the whole police station; how could you even get to them?"

"I don't know yet," Aomine gritted his teeth before he answered, tight-lipped. It wasn't as if Aomine didn't know it was dangerous to search for the stored files, but he needed to know more about Phoenix, who seem to always keep more secrets when they uncovered one.

"More reasons why you shouldn't go!" Satsuki's whisper raised its tone and she finally caught up with Aomine when he stopped, almost making her bump into him.

"Look," he said, his voice harsher than he would like it to be, but it was necessary. He turned around abruptly and faced Satsuki with frowned eyebrows, "I am  _going_ inside that room, sooner better than later. Are you going to help?"

Satsuki bit her lip until at the colour drained from it, nearly biting off her own skin. She sighed in resignation and her arms crossed over her chest, "I am."

"That's what I wanted to hear," Aomine said, and he smiled a little. He didn't want to be angry with her, but this all seemed too weird. Too strange.

"C'mon," he said, gesturing for Satsuki to stick with him.

She followed.

As they headed towards the storage, that was located near the West Wing of the Station, they ran into the doctor, who was currently having a big argument with their boss, Harasawa in the middle of a room, the door slightly ajar. It seemed like both parties were in a bad mood, and the doctor's bloodshot eyes had black pouches underneath, signalling that he had missed sleep for at least a few days.

Aomine, curious as to why he heard sentence spoken with such fury as 'Why doesn't it work?!' from Harasawa, who slammed a stack of copied papers on the desk, making them fly everywhere, approached the door and looked inside, eyes scanning the papers for clues about what was going on.

And three of them flew out of the door.

Aomine snatched one out of the air with his fingers and Satsuki and him ran the rest of the way, afraid of getting caught.

The papers were all the same.

Blank.

Except for the tiny red-printed words of the machine on the bottom left:

No error detected. System disabled.

 

* * *

 

 "Dai-chan," Satsuki's sudden whisper made him flinch, thinking about what he was going to do, "Do you _really_ have a plan?"

"Uh...yeah," he said, tone unsure. He pushed the door slightly, making sure that it wouldn't creak, and pointed at one of the four guards that weren't sleeping at all like in those cartoon movies. To tell the truth, he didn't really have a plan but... hopefully, this will work. "Satsuki, when I say 'Go', you try, no, you have to grab those keys from that guard, 'kay?"

"Um, which guard?" Satsuki was more than confused upon hearing this alarming plan with no explanation given to her whatsoever.

"GO!!!" Aomine literally yanked her behind him, ordering his legs to jump forward as he burst through the door where the guards were standing, calm and ignorant of the silent argument that was going on inside Aomine's head. They couldn't really understand what was going on either when the double doors banged open until Satsuki, flustered and in a panic about what to do before regaining consciousness and unhooking the set of keys from the nearest guard's pocket -that happened to be exactly the guard Aomine was pointing at-, ran towards the direction of the control room. They immediately reacted to chase after her, but two remained to face off Aomine first. Luckily, they didn't know each other and Aomine did have the thought of wearing a mask and _not_ to wear his uniform or his only option would've been to beat them to death/or hit them to amnesia.

"Oops," he wasn't trying to entertain the guards, but he just wanted to say it out loud for hope of some release of the heavy tension in the air. His eyes glanced at the door to "I guess I didn't think of what to do after we got the keys..."

The guards didn't laugh. Then each of them simultaneously took one pair of shotgun from their pockets.

"Now, now," Aomine said. He wasn't sure if knocking them out will last long enough for Satsuki and him to escape, maybe a dose of something heavy will help. Or something that'll make them forget everything that happened now, "We don't want to get violent here, do we?"

"Technically, it's my job to catch criminals like you." the guard said, smirking as if he thought he really could win this game.

Unfortunately, this game was Aomine's to play from the start.

Aomine's eyes lit up and widened. His lips curved into something of a demented smile, making something sharp nip at his own tongue. Crazy. Wild.

"The only one who can beat me..." he started. The guards were ready to pull their trigger. 

 

**_Pow. Pow. Pow._**

 

A swish of a furry tail.

A reflection of silver claws.

A glance of round ears.

A flash the colour black. Midnight black.

The guards lay on the ground. Breathing yet immobile. They weren't dead, but from the looks of it, with blood oozing from shallow wounds and covering their bodies, in bad shape. And Aomine made sure to knock their head on the ground hard enough for them to forget everything that happened, not that they could see his face anyway even if it didn't work.

"...is me," he finished. The blood on his silvery claws disappeared altogether, alongside his tail and ears.

Aomine was a werecat.

Half panther, to be exact. Though it wasn't something to boast about. In fact, he was told since he was small to hide the truth from strangers and to conceal his true form even in front of his closest friend. And he had promised to do so, but as child Aomine he didn't understand why, not until he grew up, not until he saw the horrors his kind went through when they were discovered, when the scientists were alerted with their nature. Their limbs were cut to pieces an examined in blue light, their body parts apart. They were X-rayed, cut, electrified, chained to a prison cell, unable to escape. So he kept his secret to himself, and made his name known as the youngest high-ranking officer in the Tokyo Police Departments.

And a sudden realization came to him, as if a ray of sunlight suddenly shone upon the truth, peeking out from the dark clouds veiling it, hiding it, allowing him to only understand -or seem to understand- a part of it.

Maybe Phoenix was, too.

Because, as the doctor had said: _She's not 100% human._

And Aomine, as a werecat, wasn't either.

 

* * *

  

"Have you got the files? Quick," Aomine said, having a bit of trouble at keeping his voice hushed, "We haven't got long."

"They're downloading!" Satsuki responded while her eyes glanced above her shoulders, "They _will_ know someone came here. If not from the knocked-guards, then they'll notice that I've cut off their securities camera. It's just a matter of time..."

"By the way," she said, her head suddenly turned towards him, "How _did_ you manage to beat them?"

Aomine, after knocking out the two guards, had sneaked upon the ones who were chasing Satsuki and surprised them, too. Luckily, Satsuki was a fast runner. And Aomine had never wanted and never will tell Satsuki his secret to keep her safe, even though she was his closest friend.

He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows, "I'm just that good."

"Pffft, show-off." Then her eyes concentrated on the screen once more.

"Done," as soon as she said it and closed the computer screen, erasing the data they took from the files and every sort of traces they left behind when logging inside Harasawa's private files -for which Aomine didn't know how Satsuki knew the username and required password-, Aomine unplugged the USB drive and stored the device securely inside his inner pocket that was more likely to be hidden from view.

"Remind me to never lend you my computer," he muttered more to himself than to Satsuki. But she heard all the same, and smiled.

"It's fine. You already did," she answered, and gave him a wink when she saw the look of pure horror on his face. Did that mean she saw his large boob collection and AVs? But it was Satsuki, so he didn't really find himself minding as much as he thought he would.

They chose their route carefully on the way back and walked on paths that normally no one would've gone to, escaping from large crowds and people that actually knew them. Then they crossed the building from the roof and safely went back, crossing with the doctor's assistant, who was busy trying to pick up some scattered papers that flew all across the floor.

"Oh, it's only you, Aomine-kun," she said when she saw two pair of shoes stopping near her, her hands scrambling to gather up all of the pieces of papers, that Aomine thought was probably the doctor's own notes. Against his better judgement to escape to his own Department before his colleagues noticed that he was missing, he crouched down and started to help her. It would be a good excuse, if his boss asked, and he said that he was busy trying to gather all the papers for the doctor's assistant, "I'm so sorry for this! Thank you for helping."

Well, at least he was being nice. Satsuki seemed to have noticed his thoughts, and smirked naughtily at him. Then she bent down as well and started ton help them both because they were actually slow-paced.

Suddenly, something on the front page caught his eyes, and he snatched the piece of paper with bright red-printed words -like the machine's- and his eyes scoured over the contents quickly.

 

PERSONAL INFORMATION

Criminal case: No.1300628

Name: Unknown (Phoenix)

Age: 19     ** _(_** ** _t_** o **b** _e_ c ** _o_ n**f _ir_ me **d** _)_

Gender: ~~Female~~    ( _M_ a **l _e)_**

 

Aomine stared. What? 

In the doctor's messy handwriting, (to be confirmed) and (male) were written on the paper, emphasized with neon highlights, as if he was scared that he would've forgotten.

And Aomine didn't understand. Phoenix was a male?!

For the second time in this week, he angrily stomped across the halls and into Phoenix's lab -after having given the papers to the doctor's assistant and earning him a 'wait!' from Satsuki-, finding the doctor sitting there, looking at the screen while shuffling new _books_ of notes in his hands. He shoved the paper with Phoenix's infos in the doctor's face.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Luckily, Phoenix was still asleep after his outburst.

The doctor seemed startled, and adjusted his one-eye glass to take a better look at the almost crumpled paper in Aomine's hand. And when he recognized his own handwriting as well as the title 'PERSONAL INFORMATION', he froze for a second. Then he took quite some time composing himself once again and turned towards Aomine, "I must ask, how did you get this?"

Aomine grunted and said, "From your assistant."

He cleared his throat and didn't say anything for several minutes and slowly, slowly took off his glasses and looked at Aomine, " _This,_ is something no one knows about. _This_ _,_ is the truth."

"Phoenix is a male? You're telling me that's the truth? How?!" he roared, steams of anger could've come out of his ears right now, and it would've been just like in those littles cartoon movies were you see the character jumping up and down in incredible height because of their fury. Aomine could not understand. What the fuck? The girl had boobs! The girl looked like a...girl! It should be impossible. Aomine knew that their were trans-genders in the world, but Phoenix wasn't... She didn't seem to be...

"I've X-rayed her -or as it turned out- _him_. And he possessed certain...male organs, concealed and hidden under fake female ones. Aomine, I must inform you that this information, what I've told you and what I tell you now are strictly restricted to anyone outside the inner Police Forces. Even Harasawa knows nothing about it, yet," the doctor said, his voice spoke in absolute seriousness, "You cannot tell this to anyone. Are you willing to promise me of that?"

Aomine nodded, his head still heavy with everything he now knew.

"Good," the doctor said before taking his notes with him towards the entrance, "I'm shutting down the cameras, could you lock the door after?"

Now he was alone with Phoenix.

Aomine faced this beautiful girl shrouded in mysteries. This beautiful girl that claimed to be something she wasn't. This beautiful, broken girl that was maybe stronger than he thought she was.

She opened her eyes before he could've spoke. An amused glint was dancing in their light.

"If you must ask, yes, Daiki, I've heard all of your conversation," she whispered, her voice still as rough as two weeks before. Then she paused a bit, as if they were in those plays where you wait for a dramatic sentence, and Aomine didn't notice he was holding his breath when she said, " And yes, I am a boy."

Aomine breathed again.

But then, taking the doctor's own words, Phoenix was not a 100% _human_ boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished the plot -and its my only work WITH plot- and its meant to be twenty something chapters...and maybe ill add even more hallways...so the smut may be at the end, or in the middle...  
> So...what do u guys think?  
> Should I just cut the chase and make them sleep together and THEN realize their feelings? Or a more traditional way with them being fluffy and then smutty???  
> THX !!!!!


	5. While Kissing a Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine discovers something about Phoenix that only reinforces what he already thinks.  
> The serial killer's best-kept secret.  
> His deepest fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imsorryimsorryimsosososorry this took so long, i was actually busier than lazier and I wasn't planning for it to happen cuz i really wanted to update sooner but it did so...
> 
> Okay, ill shut up now. Enjoy~  
> XD

"So," Aomine didn't know why his voice felt so far away, but it was as if someone else was speaking from his body. Something weird blossomed inside him, and he felt this...tingling sensation at the words 'I am a boy.' when Phoenix had spoken them, "It's true, then?"

Phoenix opened his mouth and, when he was about to say something, he choked instead. Phoenix's chest heaved with uneven breaths and blood oozed out from the corner of his lips. In the end, the red-head nodded as an answer. Aomine felt a pang of regret stab at him when he saw the dark red liquid come out of Phoenix's mouth. For the second time, he walked to the counter and poured a cup of water.

Phoenix shook his head.

"Don't." His long, flaming red hair covered his eyes and Aomine thought he saw something fall. A tear. Probably of pain more than sadness.

Aomine was angry at Phoenix. Angry at them. Angry at himself. What did Phoenix do to himself? Why did he do it? Why did he choose the path of a criminal? But if he didn't, maybe Aomine wouldn't've met him, and Aomine didn't want that. And Aomine, out of spite and anger and guilt and a feeling that he couldn't describe, took a mouthful of water inside his dry throat, grabbed Phoenix's head and kissed him, the clear liquid escaping from his lips and spilling over their chins. As he stared inside those big red orbs, Aomine thought that he would see the flash of yellow inside Phoenix's eyes again. He didn't.

He heard a gulp. Phoenix swallowed.

Aomine didn't know what came over him, but his tongue slipped past Phoenix's lips and licked at his tongue and teeth. The thought of a cop kissing a wanted criminal was starting to make him think something naughty, and Aomine, although knowing it was wrong, laced his tongue with Phoenix's. Phoenix's eyes narrowed, but he complied when Aomine's hand cupped his chin and brought them closer, deepening their kiss.

Then when they broke apart, a thread of saliva still hung on Aomine's lips.

His mouth tasted like blood and when his finger brushed against his tongue, searching for its reason, it hurt. His tongue was bleeding.

Phoenix's canine's were sharp.

Like a predator's.

"Stingy," Aomine said to him, still tasting his own blood inside his mouth, partly mixed with Phoenix's. Then Aomine gave Phoenix a smirk, "Better?"

"Not quite," the red-head replied, faking his high-airs and licking his lips, "But thanks."

Phoenix turned his head away and -was that a faint blush creeping on his cheeks?- closed his eyes. Aomine could finally hear him breathing again, even if it was still ragged. He wish he could've done more, he wish he could've _healed_ him with- No. Healing other beings was forbidden to his kind. Healing was only for one's self.His parents taught him so when he was young, being the last gifted-one of his clan.

"Dai-chan!" Satsuki's voice suddenly came crashing upon them when she burst into the dimly-lit room, the paper she was crushing in her hands crumpled, "I said 'wait!', didn't you hear? Next time, I won't help you get anything from the-"

She stopped and clamped her mouth shut when she noticed a very awake Phoenix staring at her from the wall.

"Satsuki," Aomine said, then he walked over to her and lowered his voice, whispering in her ear, "Do not speak of it anywhere. We might get caught."

Satsuki nodded. She then turned on her heels and walked away, shutting the door on them again.

"Your girlfriend?" 

Aomine flinched. He hadn't expected for him to talk.

"Who?"

"That pretty chick that walked away just now. I must say, you've scored a nice one." Phoenix said, his eyes staring at Aomine with a curious expression that Aomine was unable to identify. Aomine stared back at him, and lifted one of his eyebrows. Satsuki wasn't his girlfriend and never would be, Aomine shuddered just imagining it. If Satsuki really was, he probably would've never have a peaceful day for the rest of his life. And it was impossible, to tell the truth, she knew only too much about his dirty secrets and perverted thoughts to ever think about him in that way.

"Did I? I would've preferred you," Aomine muttered without thinking. Then he realized a second too late what had just come out of his mouth.

Phoenix gaped at him, then, slowly, his face seemed to have filled up with red, hot chilly peppers and the blush that crept onto his cheeks was more than noticeable now. He stared at the wall opposite of him and refused to look at Aomine -which was difficult because of the fact that Aomine was standing right in front of him.

"Kidding," he said, when he probably wasn't. Technically, Aomine really did feel attracted to Phoenix, even though he'll probably never admit it. If only he wasn't a criminal...

Wait. What was he thinking? Phoenix was a guy. This was stupid.

But it seemed hard to imagine him as a guy when Aomine could still see the bouncy flesh of his chest peeking out from the black garments, "Phoenix, I need to ask you something serious."

Phoenix's attention went to him, but the red on his cheeks hadn't gone yet. The glint in his eyes seemed to indicate that he was listening. Though it wasn't sure if he would really answer Aomine's question or not.

"Why do you still have boobs?"

"..." Phoenix sighed. He looked as if he had completely gave up on Aomine. 

 

* * *

 

_Beep---..._

_Attention, please. All the current members of the inner Police Force are required at the main Emergency Room for a short-noticed meeting. Repeat. All the current members of the inner Police Force are required at-_

"What is it this time?" Aomine mumbled under his breath, then he noticed Imayoshi, that was looking for something in his phone, raising his head and giving out a rather heavy sigh when he heard the notice at the speakers, "Imayoshi, what's the big deal?"

"Aomine. As you've probably heard just now, we are required at the E.R.," Aomine didn't pursue any further, thinking that Imayoshi probably didn't know much more than he did. They set off quickly and joined the other members of the inner Police Force in the meeting room, where Harasawa waited for them, sitting on his chair that was facing the dark city of Tokyo at night.

Alone.

It seemed like he didn't notice, or didn't care that the meeting room was slowly being filled up with all the other members, and Aomine's boss continued to look outside the glass window that served as a wall. The back of his chair faced Aomine when he entered the room, and Imayoshi gave him a dark look, as if warning him about something. About the aura that surrounded them all in this dead silence.

Then when everyone arrived, Harasawa's chair creaked as it turned and he cleared his throat.

"The files have been stolen."

They all looked at each other. None of them seemed to have a hint about what the grim-looking man in front of them was saying, eyes calm. But everyone had noticed the anger concealed behind those unforgiving eyes, and the tense expression that Harasawa would make every time there was something strange going on. At that exact moment, Sakurai burst into tears.

"I-I'm sorry for not p-protecting them!" 

Harasawa continued on, ignoring Sakurai, "The data inside those files are vital to our information database that was created to plan a counterattack towards Akashi, and his Teikou gang of yakuza. I don't want to believe it, but the only ones who know the exact location of the forbidden control room in the West Wing of the station have been summoned here, and are now listening to me in this very moment. If the files are confirmed to be in someone's, _anyone's_ , current possession, I shall personally see to it that he/she be fired and given sentence as 'traitor' to the Metropolitan Tokyo Police Force. Clear?"

Some nodded, some gasped at the sudden revelation of the dire situation.

Aomine's eyes narrowed, and he glanced towards Satsuki, who was looking back at him guiltily.

"Crystal," he muttered, low so as no one could've heard him. Not even the person that was sitting beside him. Communication past between Satsuki and him, and as soon as their eyes met, silent discretion was agreed to be the exact method they would use to keep the file hidden from their superiors.

"Good," he heard their boss say, "You all have a duty to start looking for the suspect from now on. Dismissed."

 

* * *

 

"Hmmm," Aomine said quietly to himself, "This looks interesting."

It was another piece of work by that famous journalist. Ogiwara Shigehiro.

 

_'Born From the Flames?_

_Written by Ogiwara Shigehiro_

 

 _A mystery like none other has happened here, right in the middle of Tokyo._ _A man, fallen victim to a murderer, has died at 4:00AM near the central park last Sunday, February the fifteenth. The victim has been recognized as Haizaki Shogo, a former member of the infamous Teikou gang in the night world of the city. His family members refused our interview, and any leak of information or mentions of identity besides the name of the victim has been forbidden._ _However, some information has been decided to be released in this article by the Metropolitan Police Force._

_The victim bore signs of poison, physical abuse (most probably with a knife of some sort), and had missed an eye. Police do not know if the missing eye was done purposefully or not, but the wounds near his eyelids had been fresh, and the victim's black lips were able to inform our scientists that he's been fed a homemade poison, unknown to our doctors. Next to the body, a message was left, probably by the murderer._

_'I only kill the condemned. Phoenix is not my given name.' was all that was able to be seen, written on the piece of bloodied parchment, the rest unreadable._

_Phoenix, a new murderer whose identity and appearances are still unknown, is currently being searched all over the globe by our respected detectives.'_

 

Aomine was inside the dusty basement, searching for old newspapers that mentioned Phoenix's crimes. It wasn't really a fantastic job to do, but it was necessary. He needed to widen his knowledge about the chained boy inside the lab that seemed crafted from lies.

Then Aomine's eyes suddenly caught on something else, something that was supposed to be entirely different, if not for the smallest of details that he had seen...

 

 _'_ _Report on the Missing Boy_

_Written by Mochida Reiji_

_On August the second situated three years from today, a boy, the day of his sixteenth year-old birthday, went missing._

_Kagami Taiga had been a normal child. Born from a prestigious family, yet to become known in the world. Being the son of his father, the CEO of a business corporation in America, he was expected to inherit his father's job._

_Before this day, nothing had seemed to particularly go on in his life and his room had been thoroughly searched for evidence of homicide or other option as to his disappearance. His disappearance was accompanied with nothing. Nothing that could've indicated that he may have run away from home, except for his missing phone that seemed to have vanished with him. The Kagami family, previously associated to a famous company in America, had reported to the Police that he wasn't in his bed the morning, and didn't respond to any of their calls. Fearing his phone batterie may have died, they waited for him to come home. After asking around the neighbourhood, the last time Kagami Taiga was seen was at the central park._

_Two month later, a search party had been organized more than three times to find the missing boy, but the results didn't seem promising._

_The boy was nowhere to be found._

_However, the Kagamis seemed not to have lost hope on this impossible quest, and have given up impossibly huge amounts of wealth for continued_ _researches._

_'At least the body.' Mrs. Kagami had said, her voice laced with fury and pain. Our deductions were that the young Kagami Taiga had befallen an unfortunate fate and possibly left us, but his parents remained stone-hearted, even after three years of mourning. Mr. Kagami refused to speak to us, and he directly said that he will stubbornly search for his son until he finds him, alive or dead. Until it was his time to die as well.'_

 

It wasn't the text that had baffled Aomine. It was the yellowed, dirty picture of a smiling young boy that came with it.

They had the same hair.

They had the same _eyes_.

 

**They had the same smile.**

Aomine could swear of it. Phoenix and the boy named Kagami Taiga had the same features, except for the light inside those young eyes.

Kagami Taiga was smiling at the camera with a big, toothy grin. His eyes were narrowed by the radiant smile he had on his face, but the red orbs inside them was recognizable to Aomine everywhere he went. Those same red orbs that had captured Aomine's eyes when he first saw them that night, dancing underneath the lights in the bar.

Phoenix, although he rarely smiled, had given Aomine enough of those heartless smirks for Aomine to recognize the curves his mouth made when the ghost of a smile unwillingly appeared. And Kagami Taiga was exactly the same. Those sad smiles that Phoenix had also given him always made Aomine's heart clutch inside his chest, and, for some reason, the broad smile on the face of the missing boy that was directed towards the camera made Aomine's heart ache as badly as Phoenix's did.

And it seems as if everything fell into pieces in Aomine's head.

Kagami Taiga.

Phoenix.

The serial killer's first crime.

Disappearance and murder at central park.

 

If Phoenix's first crime had taken the place exactly where a boy named Kagami Taiga, who seemed almost identical to the serial killer, had went missing, was it all a coincidence? Or did it mean something else?

Did Phoenix kill his own brother? Aomine shuddered when he thought about it, but he didn't even know if it was true, he didn't even know if the case of Kagami Taiga had even got anything to do with Phoenix at all, despite the resemblance.

After all, this was all a mystery, and mysteries were always left to be unveiled, right? 

And if that was indeed the case, where had he hidden the body?

 

Everything had started at central park, and Aomine decided that if everything he thought was real was indeed the uncovered truth, it all had to end there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuuurgh, this is why I hate myself.  
> I'm so sorryyyy~ but I needed a plot twist somewhere!!!!
> 
> SPOILERS ALERT:  
> No, Phoenix does not have any brother and he's Kagami, but I need Aomine ton be stupid and not find out before cuz the story needs something else to happen first!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> THX for reading I <3 u guys~


	6. The Ghost of His Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine visits the central park at night, and thinks out loud: Did your brother kill you? Who is your brother?  
> Tell me, what did you think of him when you saw death approaching?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMYGAWD!!!! I checked, and it's been almost A MONTH since I've last updated!!!  
> Im rly rly rly sorry and hope all of you guys who are still following this work aren't as angry as I am when my favourite author's pace messed up suddenly~~~  
> And I rly wanna promise that I won't do this again.......buuuuuut, our french teacher never promised to slow down the homework so I won't. Hehehe~~~ (tho I'll try cuz I like writing and reading comments, you guys are just so funny and nice that I can't take it!!!)  
> XD

The air was breezy, and the cool wind felt almost perfect, gently blowing on Aomine's face and making him fully enjoy a quiet walk in the night without a moon, filled with darkness except for the streetlights that were leading him all the way to the park.

He had come to the central park after having talked about the first murder of Phoenix with Satsuki -though he had left out the part about the missing boy and his own suspicions-, and she had managed to convince Harasawa and finally get him a day off at the station for research in the park. Of course, research wasn't all there was to it. Aomine had also wanted to look for clues that the missing boy from three years before could've left behind, which was highly unlikely to happen since this particular case had long been rotten, but it was still important for him to try, at least. He wanted to explore the place where the boy with an uncommonly close appearance to Phoenix's had last been seen, dead or alive.

After having seen nothing abnormal, he sighed and stopped near a fountain, absent-mindedly staring as the clear water quietly flowed through its openings.

_Kagami Taiga._

The name, somewhat rough sounding and endearing at the same time, seems to be engraved deep inside Aomine's thought, carved into his memories with an image composed of broken pieces. The mystery surrounding it gives him an uncontrollable shiver when he thinks about the possibilities of his disappearance, and the mist that seems to veil the entire story has never gone, even though it all happened more than three years from now.

_Are you dead? Are you dead?_

_Did you brother kill you?_

_Who is your brother?_

_Tell me, what did you think when he did? What did you think when you saw death approaching, when you felt the darkness envelop your being in its grasp, when you sensed that your life, that your beating heart, that everything was all coming closer and closer...to the end?_

_Are you dead?_

 

_...Or are you alive?_

 

* * *

 

Aomine wandered between the rows, absent-mindedly counting the graves stones aligned from the first line to the next until his eyes couldn't follow their lines or see them clearly enough anymore. The whole cemetery had a dead aura around it, and there seemed to be no other living beings that were willing to step foot inside as dawn made its appearance, the rising sun only barely shining on the surfaces of the stones, some too old to be read, the letters of the dead names worn into an unreadable form engraved in its flesh. Aomine didn't believe in ghosts, but the wind that ruffled his hair and made the trees creak was strong enough to make him feel that he should stay silent, and he wondered where Kagami's grave was.

He soon found an old building standing alone near the end of the graves, and he approached it cautiously. An old man was sitting behind a desk when he opened the door and stepped inside the room.

"Are you the undertaker?" 

The man raised his head and looked at Aomine with scrutinizing eyes -no doubt acknowledging him as a police- that felt as if they pierced through him. One of his hands came up to lower his glasses, and he stayed silent for what seemed like hours before he finally spoke. "...Yes, I am."

"Could you, please," Aomine was hesitant when he talked -was this man aware of the situation of the person that he was about to ask for?-, "Show me the way to..."

 

* * *

 

_Kagami Taiga_

_Birthdate: August 2, 19XX_

_Death: Unknown_

 

_The disappearance of the bodies,_

_living monuments of the deceased._

_Where the ghost of his soul still lies,_

_He shall never rest in peace._

_\- Kagami ___________

 

After having read the creepy poem, Aomine felt even more intrigued about all this mystery surrounding the disappearing boy and Phoenix. How come no one had found the body, even though his killer was evident? Why had no one questioned it, even though it all seemed so real?

This was crazy. Or more like, impossible. The boy couldn't have simply just...disappeared, he couldn't just have vanished like everyone supposed he had. Aomine, although he may have come across such a paragraph about Kagami Taiga, had long ago admitted to himself that he would've probably never caught interest on the abandoned case of Kagami Taiga, alike so many others, if not for the fact of the dirtied photograph beside the article. He took the cut piece of paper from his pocket and held it in the morning sun.

Small rays seemed to be shining through the thin sheet, old with age, and Aomine was sure that he had well studied every details he could find inside the photograph.

Kagami's smile, Kagami's face, Kagami's shirt, Kagami's necklace, the park benches, the streets lamps standing beside him, the plain ground stretching to the road behind him... Nothing there could've indicated what was about to happen to the boy. Nothing hinted about why or how his life continued... or ended.

Nothing.

For the first time in his life, Aomine thought about the possibility of being defeated by a new case. In all his career, the tanned man had somehow known nothing else except for success. It was as if he was born with highly active agility that had always led him through every one of his trials, tests and investigations, whether they were the required factors for being a police, the qualifications of being a high-ranking officer and the difficulties that came with them.

_The only one who can beat me is me._

It was as though God had decided to change that, and had, thus, given Aomine this impossible feat. 

No lead. No tracks. No clues.

Nothing.

But that only made Aomine smile. The challenge of this strange boy and this strange serial-killer seemed to be more than he ever thought it could've been, and he wasn't even doing this for Harasawa anymore. He was doing this for himself.

"Why you have come here?"

Aomine heard the deep, rough voice of a man greeting him from behind. As he turned around to look at its bearer, he nearly jumped out of shock. The resemblance the man had to _someone_  he knew was uncommon, even baffling. But, at the same time, the difference between the both of them made his eyes go blurry, and the shadow of another's face seemed to form itself into the face of the man he was now staring at so intensely. His eyes were like fire.

Lighter than Phoenix's, lighter than Kagami Taiga's, whose eyes were a deep red, like blood. But this man's eyes weren't wine red.

They were a shade of fiery red.

A shade of _crimson_.

"If I may," The man continued speaking, moving his head so that his medium-lenghted black hair shielded his face. But as Aomine noticed, his thin lips were barely moving to form the words he wanted to say, yet his voice came out loud and clear, as if challenging Aomine, and his gaze wandered to Aomine's identity badge, " _Officer_."

Aomine didn't trust him. That was the first thought that came to him as he said, "Why should it be any of your business?"

Why should the fact that he had come to visit Kagami Taiga, the boy who disappeared more than three years ago, be this stranger's business?

"If you please, I would like to know simply out of mere curiosity." The man seemed to have taken an interest in him, and Aomine felt this strange impression that the elegance gestures and satisfying manners of the stranger indicated that his social position was higher than his modest appearance suggested. His eyes glowed when he lifted his face again, and he smiled politely. Strange, the smile reminded him of something...

His dark blue eyes narrowed, "Sir, before I say anything, would you please tell me your name?"

His mouth opened and he laughed with good will. The deep chuckled rumbled inside his throat and the middle-aged man looked at him with a gaze mixed with surprise and mild interest.

"I hope you do excuse me if I only give you my last name. Pleased to make your acquaintance, officer," he said, the slight curl to his lips not leaving his face even though his eyes darkened. The way the light inside them suddenly dwindle, as if extinguished, made Aomine uneasy. This strange encounter already made him wary, and those expressionless eyes only made him even more suspicious as to this man he met at the cemetery. His lips smiled but his eyes did not as the man took out his right hand and looked at Aomine expectantly, "I'm sure you already know who I am."

"Aomine Daiki," he said and grabbed the man's hand. He attempted to relinquish, but the iron grip the man had on his hand tightened, and the red eyes shone in the morning sunlight, "Pleased as well, mister..."

"Kagami," he said finally, "My name is Kagami."

"K-Kagami?! Then you are his..."

"Yes. I am Taiga's father."

With his left hand, his right apparently not willing to let go of Aomine's, he slowly gestured towards the name plate on the grave, and everything seemed to drop onto Aomine like a bomb.

 

* * *

 

Aomine was quietly sipping on his tea in the unfamiliar, Japanese-styled living room.

The house was beautiful, far better than Aomine would have thought if he only looked at the outside since its appearance made it seem ancient.

Huge, with marble-like stone stairs, the Kagamis household was more like an abandoned rich billionaire's old manor than any other one of the 8 millions of people who owned a mansion in the middle of Tokyo, Japan. With fairytale garden and mesmerizing bushes made into sculptures decorating the entrance, Aomine could have guessed instantly -and he would've been right- that this man in a casual outfit was more than he seemed to be.

After having recognized that the strange man was, indeed, the lost boy's father, the business incorporate as well as the famous CEO of a foreign company, Aomine had stated his intent to learn what had happened to their son and asked if he could have an interview with both him and his wife. The man, having stared hard at him for several seconds, probably judging him from head to toes, had nodded and simply said 'follow me' before he turned on his feet and walked away.

Aomine hadn't known what to do then, but, inside his brain, there seemed to be a huge warning sign that told him to not speak, and to wait.

"So."

Aomine peered towards him to indicate that he was listening as the man turned away to face the curtain-less windows. His arms were behind his back and his eyebrows frowned as he stared at the midday sun. The sunlight was almost blinding Aomine's eyes, but he didn't dare to turn away.

The man's eyes were still staring at nowhere, and it almost looked as if, as if he was looking at something he could not see, as if he was _trying_ to see something that he could not see, "I understand you want to know about the case of the disappearing boy. The case of Kagami Taiga. The disappearance of my own son."

"He was never the perfect son," he started to say.

His eyes were somewhat dry, drier than any human's eyes were supposed to be. They were dry by nature, but it was as if the air, the light, all hope was sucked out of them, and that the only thing remaining inside those beautiful crimson eyes were a pit, a pit that was as black as the darkest abyss Aomine had ever seen.

They seemed to have forgot the meaning of happiness, and only understood the meaning of death, "He never understood my methods of teaching him, -although harsh, but necessary- of making him learn everything he needed before he went out into society, before he went out into the cruel world for which I've made the mistake of refusing to acknowledge its real worth in my younger days. But, after all this time, even though I knew I was making him unhappy by restraining him at home, I've kept my word to keep him here until the age of 16. But before then, I had no intentions of letting him anywhere outside Himuro's line of vision. Himuro was Taiga's best friend in childhood, and his half-brother, as I've now married his mother, and he never understood Taiga's reasons of leaving any more than I did."

"Maybe I was too strict on him," he continued, his eyes now closed. The peaceful expression made Mr. Kagami's face look younger than he actually was, but Aomine knew that, deep inside, this man would never again look like this if he died without knowing what befell Kagami Taiga, "Maybe my way of teaching him actually drove him out. Maybe I should've never kept him close, should've never chained him to this house, and he would've never thought of breaking free."

"But, Mr. Kagami, with all due respect," Aomine knew himself that he probably wasn't someone who could be called perceptive. No, the smart-ass in their team was Imayoshi, who seemed to know about everything who was going on and simply didn't care. But the way the man's eyes were filled with sadness made him feel that something was wrong in his speech, that it didn't make any sense, "I think we both know that's not the case."

"I've never believed that side of the story either, and I never will." A female voice resonated from the doorway, and Aomine's head snapped around only to see a middle-aged woman, beautiful she definitely was in her younger days, standing near the entrance, "Officer, I will be pleased to inform you about everything that I know about the Taiga that vanished at his sixteenth birthday if it would help you find him. I assure you that my husband would do the same."

Blue eyes met crimson, and Aomine felt the man slowly acquiesce to the woman's words.

"Very well," he said after a while of silent pause. Then he snapped his fingers three times.

From the double doors on Aomine's right came out another man, probably a butler, dressed in black and carrying a box that was covered by a thin velvet cloth. Mr. Kagami willed him to approach, and Aomine hesitated only for a second before moving towards the mysterious packet nestled between the butler's hands. Then when he was sure that Aomine could see, Mr. Kagami opened the box and gave it to him.

Inside, there was Kagami's piece of identity, his 'journal', the photo that was printed on the article, files and files of possible clues and/or leading paths that proved to be unuseful -or they would've found the boy by now-, a piece of paper and various other things. Curiously, it was the piece of parchment that interested Aomine the most out of all the items once possessed by Kagami Taiga. The parchment was a slight creamy colour, and it was only a fragment of what was probably a letter, since there was a tip of black ink tore out of the paper.

Aomine thought it as kind of weird, probably because these type of old parchment simply didn't exist anymore, and the quality of it suggested that it was detailed, and expensive.

Then he remembered.

 

_Aomine's hand grasped onto something and he pulled out a glass bottle that contained a message inside._

_He shook it. There was a clanging sound of something against glass. He opened it and pulled out the rolled piece of tore paper._

_A key fell on his face -they were still lying under the bed. Satsuki's hand caught the key before it could crash on the ground and she quickly examined it while Aomine was more focused and interested in the little piece of paper. The message was clear, as if carefully written by a person who wasn't hurried at all._

_' **Kill Aomine Daiki** ' was written in beautiful and neat words on the piece of tore parchemin. _

_And ' **Akashi Seijuro** ' was signed at the bottom._

 

The piece of parchment had exactly the same colour as the one that was hidden inside the dead Alexandra Garcia's mattress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I just wrote this, it's soooo OOC man!!! I mean, Aomine is more dumb than anything but I can probably argue by saying he's sexy when he's trying to be smart and that he's good at what he does (meaning bad at everything besides basketball -and in this case-, being a police)  
> THX 4 READING~~~
> 
> Feel free to drop in critiques or suggestions or comments~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, there'll be smut.  
> Like, real smut.
> 
> After.


End file.
